Kipper Hood part 12 - Jailbreak/Kipper Gets All the Taxes/The Big Chase
Hummus: One o'clock, and all's well! *(the clock chimes three times) *(Lightning snorts and smacks) *Lightning: Hummus, you'd better set your brains ahead a couple of hours. *Hummus: Yes, sir. Uh, does that there mean addin' or subtractin'? *Lightning: Oh, let's forget it. *Hummus: Yes, sir, Lightning, sir. *Lightning: Lon, how can I sleep with you yelling, "All's well!" all the time here? *Mulch: Lightning, everything ain't "all's well." I got a feelin' in my bones there's gonna be a jailbreak any minute. *Lightning: Criminently, Hummus! Point that rifle the other way. *Mulch: Don't you worry none, Lighting. The safety's on Old Betsy. *Lightning: What in tarnation you tryin' to do, you birdbrain? *Mulch: Just doin' my duty, Lightning. *Lightning: You and that itchy finger of yours! *(Hummus's muffled scream) *Mulch: Hey, did you hear that? *Lightning: Sure did, Mulch. There's something funny going on around here. Come on. You cover me. Wait a minute. Is the safety on Old Betsy? *Mulch: You bet it is, Lighting. *Lightning: That's what I'm afraid of. You go first. All right, you in there, come out with your hands up. *Mulch: Yeah, reach for the sky. *Kipper: Just you watch this performance, partner. *Rolf: Be careful, Kipper. *Spike: Jehoshaphat, Mulch. Put that rifle down. *Lighting: Aw, shucks, Mulch, it's only Hummus. And criminently, get back to your patrol. On the double. Get! *Mulch: I'm a-gettin'! I'm a-gettin'! *Lightning: That Mulch. He's gettin' everybody edgy. Nothing's gonna happen. That fat Maurice is gonna dangle from the gallows come daybreak. *Spike: Lightning, why don't you just sit yourself down here, kind of cozy-like? *Mulch: Well, thank you, Hummus. *Spike: Just close your sleepy little eyeballs. The sandman's a-comin'. *(Lightning snores) *Why don't you, uh, let me loosen that belt? (Singing) Rock-a-bye, Amos, Just you relax. *(Lightning snores) *(Spike hums, Lightning hums along) *(Snoring resumes) *(Spike hums) *(lock squeaks, clicks) *(Lightning snorts) *Oh, Hummus, that's mighty sweet. Sing it one more time, would you? *Spike: (singing) Rock-a-bye, Lightning, Just you relax. *(snoring resumes) *(Spike hums again) *(The door slams) *Mulch: Wait a minute! Jailbreak! Jailbreak! I heard it! I heard it, Lightning! The door! The door! (grunts) *Lightning: Now, for the last time, no more false alarms. *Mulch: Ow! *Kipper: Now, you release Maurice and the others, and I'll drop in on the royal treasury. *Danger Mouse: Oh, Rolf, it can't be! *Rolf: (whispering) Shh, quiet. We're bustin' out of here. *Danger Mouse: Thank God. My prayers have been answered. *Horace: I'm ready. Where's the bad guys? *Danger Mouse: Take it easy, son. *(Baron Greenback and Stiletto snore) *(Baron Greenback mumbles and groans) *Baron Greenback: Kipper! (laughing) I'll get even. I'll get... *(Baron Greenback sighs) *(Baron Greenback snorts and grumbles) *(Stiletto snores) *(Baron Greenback's high-pitrched moaning) *(Stiletto snoring continues) *Baron Greenback: It's Kipper I... I want. *(Baron Greenback laughs) *(Baron Greenback mutters) *(Stiletto snores) *Danger Mouse: (laughing) Praise the Lord and pass the tax rebate! (chuckling) *Maurice: (whispering) Come on. Follow me. *(Lightning's muffled scream) *Mulch: Now, Light... Now, don't get your dander up, but I still got a feelin' that... (yelps) *Rolf: Danger Mouse, get goin'. Hurry. *(The clock chimes four times) *(Baron Greenback moans, snorts, mutters, shudders and whimpers) *(Baron Greenback screams) *Baron Greenback: Guards! Guards! My gold! Oh, no, no, no. They're getting away with my gold. Guards! Guards! To the jail! Guards, halt! Stop! Desist! (wailing) *Kipper: Everybody, this way! That's all of them. Get going. *Rolf: This ain't no hayride. Let's move it out of here. (shouts) *Danger Mouse: On to Sherwood Forest! *Nanny: Stop! My baby! *Nermal: Mama, Mama, wait for me. *Lightning: We got him now! *Kipper: Keep going. Don't worry about me. *Lightning: This time, we got him for sure. *Baron Greenback: Shoot him! Kill him! Kill him! *Rolf: Come on, Kipper. Come on. *Horace: He's just gotta make it. *Rolf: (sobbing) No! Oh no! No! *Baron Greenback: (cheering) Stiletto, he's finished! Done for! La, la, la (laughing) *Horace: (sobbing) He's gonna make it, isn't he, Rolf (now speaking) Hey, what's that? Vladimir, look it! Look it! *Rolf: Hey, what the... Oh, man, did you have me worried, Kipper. I thought you were long gone. *Horace: Ah, not Kipper Hood. He could've swum twice that far, huh, Mr. Kipper Hood, sir? *Stiletto: Look, Barone! Look! He's made it. He got away again. *Kipper and Horace: A pox on that phony King of England! Oo-de-lally! Oo-de-lally! (cheering) *Baron Greenback: Oh, no. It's so miserably unfair. *Stiletto: Well, I tried to tell you, but, no, no, no, you wouldn't listen. Your traps just never work. And now look what you've done to your mother's castle. *Baron Greenback: (screaming) Mommy! *Stiletto: (screams) Barone, no! *Baron Greenback: You cowardly cobra! *Stiletto: Please! Oh, no! *Baron Greenback: Procrastinating python! Aggravating asp! *Stiletto: Save me! Ooh! *Baron Greenback: You eel in shake's clothing! *Stiletto: Help! He's gone stark raving mad! Category:Louis Walkden's Transcripts Category:Robin Hood Parts